la máscara de plata
by Hidari kagamine
Summary: la gente crece, todo cambia; El cuerpo, la manera de pensar, la manera de ver a las personas... Pero por algún motivo no fui capaz ver venir todo esto. ¿Sabes? Ya no puedo controlarme por más tiempo


Preludio: Disonancia

"Mierda, mierda, mierda" Espetaba el joven rubio mientras pegaba puñetazos de pura rabia e impotencia en la pared. ¿Cómo había ocurrido todo esto? O más bien ¿Cómo había permitido que ocurriera? La respuesta era obvia, él la había apartado de su vida, él se escondía de ella en los pasillos, él negaba sus sentimientos… Él se había enamorado de ella y él había sido demasiado cobarde como para decirle nada. Todas las flechas apuntaban a un claro culpable pero eso no le valía, necesitaba otra cabeza de turco a quien acusar

A ella… Por no fijarse en su persona, por no darle siquiera una oportunidad sabiendo que era el único que podría hacerla feliz, por permitirle que se alejara, por verle _como a un hermano_. Y lo peor es que la chica ni se enteraba de todo el daño que le estaba haciendo, seguía tratándole tal cual, sin saber lo que maquinaba su cabeza, lo que pensaba sobre ella, y eso le enfadaba demasiado. _Inocente…_

Los nudillos empezaron a despellejarse y a sangrar, pero ahora mismo no sentía una pizca de dolor, sólo rabia, rabia pura que le quemaba por dentro y le impedía pensar con lucidez en esos momentos, por suerte se había encerrado con llave para evitar hacer alguna tontería. Ahora no tenía la cabeza en su sitio y no convenía empeorar las cosas más de lo que ya estaban.

Escuchó una voz en el pasillo que le rogaba que abriera pero se dio el lujo de ignorarlo, dejó de dar golpes para no llamar la atención, pero eso no quería decir que se hubiera calmado.

Se tiró en la cama desecha tras un suspiro que inundó toda la sala. Ahora debía pensar, analizarlo como una persona normal.

"_Una persona normal no se enamora de su hermana"_ Pensó fugazmente. Lo sabía, pero por esa misma regla de tres él no debía estar celoso ahora mismo y sin embargo ahí estaba, consumido por su propia impotencia y revolviéndose de asco por sí mismo. Normal que ella no se hubiera interesado por él. ¡Maldición! Otra vez ella. Alguien ahí arriba estaría disfrutando ante tan lamentable espectáculo.

Había intentado por todos los medios olvidarla, sustituirla. Pero la seguía viendo todos los días: en su casa, en el instituto, en salidas familiares. Había estado con chicas geniales y deseadas por todo el mundo, pero nada llenaba ese vacío interno que no paraba de crearle una batalla moral.

Su reputación había cambiado, dejo de ser "el chico tímido" para convertirse en un seductor Casanova. Era bueno en los deportes, sus notas coronaban un expediente magnifico, poco a poco su popularidad había ido aumentando y todo eso le había costado muy caro: La indiferencia de su hermana. En un principio pensó que sería la única solución ante su problema, sobre todo cuando la gente comenzó a hablar. Pero se dio cuenta de que la echaba de menos, que le hacían falta sus caprichos, sus reprimendas, sus chillidos, que viniera las noches de tormenta abrazada a su almohada y dijera entre lagrimas "Tengo miedo" y eso bastaba para que él la dejara dormir esa noche en su cama. No paraba de soñar con esos recuerdos. Lo que podrían ser las fantasías más bonitas para agunos, se convirtieron poco a poco en pesadillas que le quitaban el sueño. Era como poner pan en las narices de un hambriento y quitárselo cuando va a coger un poco.

Era injusto, estaba condenado a vagar su ausencia mientras ella era feliz. Feliz porque ya no le necesitaba, por que se mantenía con los estudios, tenía buenas amigas y le tenía a _él_. A ese maldito aprovechado que se presentó un día en su casa a pedirle salir a su gemela. A sabiendas de que se acabaría enterando por mucho que trataran de ocultarlo. Y encima era un par de años mayor, a saber qué rondaba la mente de ese energúmeno.

"_Seguro que nada distinto a lo que tú piensas"_ estúpido subconsciente. Tantas manera de pasar la tarde y al parecer al muchacho le encantaba torturarse a sí mismo. Aunque quisiera evitarlo, los pensamientos aparecían en su cabeza, no, ya estaban ahí, siempre. Condenado Murphy y sus leyes…

Después de tanto martirio mental el rubio terminó dormido, a pesar de que llevaba el uniforme puesto, seguramente no le importaría.

El reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada cuando un ruido en el pasillo lo acabó despertado, no era demasiado fuerte, pero tenía el sueño ligero. Abrió la puerta girando lentamente el pomo para no ocasionar ningún sonido. Y ahí estaba la protagonista de sus pensamientos de toda la tarde. Con ropa de calle e intentando llegar a su habitación con los zapatos en la mano para no formar ningún alboroto que pudiera despertar a sus padres y ocasionar que empezaran a echarle una buena regañina por llegar tarde… Un momento ¿A esta hora llegaba? ¿Qué se supone que había estado haciendo? Esa cría se estaba tomando muchas libertades desde que tenía novio, como si fuera la dueña de la casa, aunque claro, él cuando desaparecía no llegaba hasta el día siguiente como muy pronto, pero eso era otra historia. Si pensaba llegar así por las buenas sin consecuencias iba lista, aunque tuviera que sermonearla él. Abrió por completo la puerta de su cuarto y se plató ante ella con mirada severa a pesar de que no había ninguna luz que alumbrara su cara. La chica pegó un respingo y ahogó un grito asustada, pero luego se calmo al ver al personaje que la había asaltado.

-¡Ah! ¡Len! Menudo susto me has dado –Decía en voz baja –lo siento, bajaba a por un poco de agua ¿te he despertado?

Se quedó paralizado, no podía echarle nada en cara, no a ella. Aunque sabía que le había engañado no podía dedicarle malas palabras a su hermana.

-Qué va, Rin, me había quedando con el ordenador un rato y se me ha hecho un pelín tarde –Mintió el también.

-Entiendo –la chica entró en su habitación –No te acuestes muy tarde –Dijo antes de encerrarse.

-Claro, tu tampoco…

Vio como desaparecía y no dudó en hacer lo mismo. Otra vez había perdido, había sido incapaz de comentarle algo, además, prefería no saberlo. Precisamente el no era el más indicado para hablar.

"_Cobarde…",_ fue lo último que se dijo antes de volver a tirarse en la cama.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Últimamente esta idea no paraba de rondar en mi cabeza y ¡Voila! aquí tenemos un preludio que, en opinión personal no me disgusta demasiado.

Me gustaría, como detalle personal explicar el título de este fic "la máscara de plata" Me encanta esa frase desde que una vez me definieron con ella. Significa que no importa la apariencia que la gente tenga o quiera tener, nunca sabes lo que puede haber detrás de una persona por muy inocente que parezca y no debes subestimarla. Por eso me pareció tan adecuado para esta ocasión.

¡Así que me despido y con suerte nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

¿Merece un review? :3

~Sigue el avance de mis fics en Myprofile~


End file.
